Torero
by xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx
Summary: Dedicado a una amiga que hoy 30 de junio cumple años ¡felicidades! posdata por favor dejen comentarios


Hola soy yo de nuevo por el momento no tengo inspiración suficiente para continuar mi fic la rosa así que hasta que tenga inspiración voy a hacer pequeños fics para que la sección de Get Backers crezca así que disfruten este fic sonig lo hice con la can

_**Hola soy yo de nuevo por el momento no tengo inspiración suficiente para continuar mi fic la rosa así que hasta que tenga inspiración voy a hacer pequeños fics para que la sección de Get Backers crezca así que disfruten este fic sonig lo hice con la canción Torero**__** que lo disfruten, se abre el telón……….así los Get Backers no me pertenecen y es un A.U ósea universo alterno **_

_**Dedicado a una gr**__**an amiga que cumple años**_

_**! Este fic es especial para ti que lo disfrutes es tu regalo de mi para ti ¡**_

_**Chabela **_

_**TORERO**_

_**De lunes a domingo voy desesperado  
El corazón prendido en el calendario  
Buscándote y buscando como un mercenario  
Tu dime donde estás que yo no te he encontrado**_

Cantaba con toda la pasión de su corazón ,no le dedicaba esa canción a nadie ,no era famoso a pesar que era bueno, pero tenia un buen trabajo haciendo lo que le gustaba ,todos bailaban sin importarles el cantante solo se movían al ritmo de la música y disfrutaban de la diversión ,la lujuria , la atracción y de las demás personas……en simples palabras disfrutaban en ese bar., de ese momento y de la vida que se va en un abrir y serrar de ojos ...

_**Tus manecillas giran yo voy al contrario  
Comiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos  
Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto  
Para unirme a tu mirada dime si hay que ser...**_

Envidia era lo que sentía al ver a las parejas bailar tan pegadas de seguro que no sabían lo que era la soledad, paseo su vista por la pista y era lo mismo de siempre parejas bailando en si nada fuera de lugar como todas las noches

_**Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por **__**ti...  
**_

Había lo de siempre en el bar., los mismos negociadores con sus clientes, grupos de amigos que celebraban esa noche distintas cosas, colegiales que se habían ido de pinta desde comenzada la tarde y no se habían retirado, borrachines que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que estar en ese bar., lagartonas que trataban de ligar con cuanto hombre joven y atractivo se pasaba por delante….ósea nada fuera de lo común esa noche

_**Si hay que ser, torero  
Poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por tí...  
**_

Había finalizado su canción y con eso empezado su descanso y comenzado el turno del Dj Emishi, bajo del escenario para ir a tomar un trago y en su trayecto a la barra fue interrumpido por el Dj

Hola Sr. Cara amargada estuviste genial por que tienes esa cara amargada entonces n.n –menciono curioso

Por nada importante por lo menos u.u – dijo en forma neutra y sin ganas de hablar de eso entonces el Dj lo capto y cambio de tema

Bueno Toshiki creo que se me hace tarde para mi turno así que te dejo amigo –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el escenario

Hay emishi- se sentó en la barra y pidió vino blanco ya que no solía beber mucho cuando trabajaba, y no era tan tonto para perder su empleo por unas copas

Hoy no vas a querer otra cosa Toshiki – comento un hombre pelirrojo con gafas violetas y un pañuelo azul en el cabello

No Poul, será lo de siempre –dijo el cantante como respuesta

Como gustes- dijo sirviendo el vino blanco en un baso con hielo y entregándoselo a Toshiki que comenzó ha beberlo como cada noche

_****_

Y te cuentan que ya me vieron en solitario en un callejón  
Que ya no duermo y desvarío que el humor ya me cambió  
Y tu por donde estas que mi presión ya no me va  
Te buscaré, vuelve conmigo  
Y que tu no sabes  


Disculpe me puede servir un baso de vino blanco por favor- dijo una voz dulce al lado de Toshiki, el cual no hizo caso ala persona que estaba a su lado en ese momento pero luego tuvo que voltear al ver que esa persona se sentó a su lado era una hermosa **chica** de unos 19 o 20 años cabello largo castaño, ojos cafés caramelo y un tanto alta pero no mas que el, en simples palabras hermosa aunque se veía triste , aunque era una sola teoría que no tenia bases para ser así que aunque era muy bella la** chica **decidió ignorarla

Aquí tiene señorita-dijo el cantinero

Gracias Sr.-dijo **la joven** para después tomarse toda su copa de un solo trago –otro por favor Sr.-dijo al cantinero-

He si esta bien-le sirve otro baso y lo tomo igual de rápido pero con este se estaba atragantando

Je j eje he je he –estaba tosiendo la **chica**

Disculpe esta bien –dijo Toshiki preocupado por como había tosido la **chica**

Si no se preocupe – respondió recuperándose de su atragantamiento

No deberías tomar tan rápido una bebida, si no algún día puedes terminar ahogada –comento tomando otro trago a su baso

Tienes razón gracias por el comentario……siempre olvido tomar despacio cuando estoy enfadado

_**Que yo te necesito como el perro al amo  
Que si tu no respondes aqui todo es caos  
Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto  
Para unirme a tu mirada  
Dime si hay que ser...**_

Y si no es mucha molestia por que estas enojada –dijo para empezar la plática

Enojado por favor aunque no lo parezca soy un chico – corrigió un poco sonrojado

A un chico –tomo un sorbo de su trago y luego lo escupió a gran velocidad al comprender lo que dijo-fuuuuuuuu ¡UN CHICO!-dijo sorprendido

Si aun que no lo creas –dijo igualmente sonrojado

Baya tengo que admitir que aunque seas un chico eres un chico realmente lindo –dijo serrando los ojos y sorbiendo de nuevo su bebida

Eee gracias –

De nada y volviendo al tema por que estas enojado...-no logro completar

No es de buena educación hablar de problemas personales con extraños – cuestiono

_**  
Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero**__**  
**__**Me juego la vida por tí...  
**_

Bueno pues entonces mi nombre es Toshiki Uryu encantado – dijo poniendo la mano en frente del chico

Yo soy Kasuki Fuchoin –respondió

Ahora no somos extraños ¿me puedes decir cual es la razón por la que estas enojado?-pregunto amablemente

Bueno, pues corte con mi novio hace unas horas y por eso estoy deprimido- fue directo al punto

_**  
Si hay que ser torero  
Poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por tí...**_

Pues entonces fue un tonto tu novio para cortar con alguien tan bello como tu-dijo el cantante

Tú crees, la verdad creo que yo no lo merecía – tomo otro trago de su bebida para luego ver que se acabo

No lo creo no te menos precies por algo así, como dicen hay mas personas que vida – trato de animarlo

Creo que tienes razón, pero me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a no tener a alguien de esa manera

_****_

En noviembre hasta enero si que te necesito  
Ay! de junio a febrero quiero que estés conmigo  
Y en marzo el amor en diciembre tu y yo  
No importa mi amada si hay, si hay que ser...  


Oye ¿quieres bailar? –pregunto el cantante para que el chico se distrajera un poco

Si esta bien pero no soy buen bailarín-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual hizo sonrojar al cantante

Descuida yo te guió – respondió igual de sonrojado y por alguna razón con su corazón latiendo un poco mas rápido de lo normal.

Caminaron hacia la pista donde el cantante diviso que estaba siendo observado por el Dj ,que por alguna razón estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja

No te bayas a molestar si te piso recuerda que no se bailar muy bien-recordó el chico castaño al cantante

Descuida yo te voy a guiar-respondió y de repente comenzó la música la cual era muy movida.

_**  
Torero, poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por tí...**_

El cantante se quedo asombrado el castaño era un excelente bailarín y no solo eso si no que se veía muy provocativo cuando bailaba ,de repente comenzó a notar que la gente los veía igualmente asombrados por la elegancia con la que bailaban, se sentía realmente bien bailar con Kasuki así, era como si de repente tocara el cielo o probara el paraíso de verdad en simples palabras se sentía en la gloria ,aunque no todo es eterno ya que la música se termino y Toshiki tubo que bajar de nuevo a la tierra .

_****_

Si hay que ser torero  
Poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por tí...  


Eres muy buen bailarín Kasuki – alabo al castaño el cual se sonrojo con el cumplido

Y tu tampoco estas tan mal eres realmente bueno-regreso el cumplido

Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir ya empezó mi turno –dijo viendo como Emishi bajaba del escenario

¿Tu turno?-repitió un poco confundido

Si, yo trabajo aquí de cantante –respondió para quitarle la duda al castaño

Bueno yo estaré aquí un rato, así que creo que te veré cantar-comento el mas bajo de estatura logrando que el cantante se sonrojara de nuevo

Si, bueno ya me voy-dijo con tristeza

Si, adiós-repitió el castaño viendo como Toshiki caminaba al escenario para luego ver como regresaba hacia el.

_**  
Si hay que ser torero  
Poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por tí...  
**_

Oye Kasuki ¿cual es tu canción favorita?-pregunto el cantante

La de Torero ¿por que la pregunta? –cuestiono el castaño

Solo curiosidad Kasuki – respondió Toshiki con una sonrisa

_**Si hay que ser torero  
Poner el alma en el ruedo  
No importa lo que se venga  
Pa'que sepas que te quiero  
Como un buen torero  
Me juego la vida por tí...**_

Toshiki subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono

Esta canción va dedicada a todas las personas que aman y han amado a alguien con todo su corazón espero que les agrade-dijo Toshiki al publico en general pero cierta persona presintió cual iba a ser la canción , Toshiki le dijo al Dj que pusiera la pista para cantar y así comenzó la música y...

_-__De lunes a domingo voy desesperado  
El corazón prendido en el calendario  
Buscándote y buscando como un mercenario  
Tu dime donde estás que yo no te he encontrado_

_**Fin**_

_**Huí espero que les aya gustado me tarde en terminarlo pero esto es mejor que estar leyendo fics no actualizados, espero que no les aya molestado la pareja que puse aquí ya que leyendo medí cuenta que no hay fics de ellos y me dije por que no y luego escuche la canción y se me ocurrió esto...a... y...una cosa mas sabían que cada vez que no deja un comentario una tortuga en peligro de extinción muere así que dejen comentarios n.n hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
